Sayonara
by HiddenxBlossom
Summary: "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! It's me Sakura!" I held his head high while blood streamed across my hand that tickled my skin from his bleeding chest. "Sakura, im sorry…I didn't get to save you. Im pathetic." He gave one incomplete smile, as he struggled from the pain he was experiencing. "You don't cry now. I can watch over you. Goodbye."


_**Sayonara**_

 **What if your dearest childhood friend died infront of you?**

 **To the point the world seems to blame you.**

 **But what if one day a miracle happens right infront of you.**

 **You are granted a wish but that wish cannot be undone.**

 **I present you Sayonara.**

 **A 17 year old girl, who found her childhood friend dead.**

 **No one knows why.**

 **Until the day, she meets mythical wishing fairies when she was alone in the forest.**

 **What if her wish, was to stop her childhood friend being killed?**

 **Therefore, she must travel the past before her childhood friend was found dead.**

 **However, he will not know her, and she will be a nobody.**

 **What more is that she'll discover something that she never knew?!**

 **You will never know when your last Goodbye is…**

 **Miracle One: The World Cries, The World Dies but when I open my Eyes, I see light**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! It's me Sakura!"

 _I held his head high while blood streamed across my hand that tickled my skin from his bleeding chest._

"Sakura, im sorry…I didn't get to save you. Im pathetic."

 _He gave one incomplete smile, as he struggled from the pain he was experiencing._

"You don't cry now. I can watch over you. Goodbye."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What do you mean?! You're so cruel for leaving me…"

 _I wept with great ache in my heart. My lips trembled while my eyes were like falls you see in creeks._

 **Day one before the Miracle:**

"All arise. My Sisters and Brothers, we all gather here, as a family and to glorify God. But today, is a much more special day for all of us. Today, in 2020, our Friend, our Brother, our Son has gone to heaven with God. So today, let us pray before we bring this young man who was once on Earth to our heavenly Father."

 _The atmosphere halted in still air. Very silently, as the Priest prays, with everyone's head down, I can hear little bells chiming outside in a nearby Church. It went-Ding Dong Ding Dong with the same pace as my heart beat. I sat at the back row by myself, keeping myself from isolation. As I looked around the small, dull room, it had plain brown wallpapers and wooden planks for the floors. As you looked around, everyone wore white which gave the room light. I wore a simple white dress that flowed straight down to my knee with matching white heels. Every time I tapped my heels onto the floor the room would have an echo of the squeak of my heels. However, when it was time to say our last goodbyes to my former childhood friend, you can no longer hear the bells, nor the squeakiness of_ _my heels, but cries and despair coming out of people's mouths ,and tears that made their face swell up as red as the crimson sun. I still stood at the back, watching them all gather around his coffin._

 _All of a sudden, the Priest boomed out with high strict voice,_

"The Miss from the back,"

 _Everyone turned around, and the atmosphere reached to high intensity._

"Me-me _?" I stumbled._

"Yes you young lady, aren't you saying your last goodbyes to this young man?"

 _I walked towards the coffin with a sudden chill as everyone glared at me._

 _I looked over the coffin. Suddenly tears filled my eyes. My eyes burst more in tears as I saw him in the coffin. He wore a black suit with no blemishes on his face with his natural ruby lips._

"It's her again, the girl who was the reason he died."

"Apparently there was this bystander where he saw her and Sasuke in an alley together."

 _My ears tingled. I couldn't hear this lie. I ran away._

 _I ran out of the door while I was barefoot as my heels slipped off as I ran down the stairs. I was wrapped in fear and doubts,_

"Was I really the reason who killed him?"

 _I quickly ran towards a place to the woods. I couldn't hear anything but the owl hooting and my feet sweating in fear, as not knowing where to go. My throat began to dry, and my head became dizzy. Now I know how it felt like a stray dog that nobody wanted. I felt in haze and fell in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes and counted to ten._

"One- We said our first hello in an unforgettable disaster."

"Two- You told on me to the teacher that I was harassing you, and therefore you made me cry."

"Three- When I punched you, we were friends."

"Four- We officially became close friends, and we did everything together."

"Five- We became high schoolers, and you became popular."

"Six- Threats came to my locker saying I should leave you."

"Seven- I avoided you then you held my hand."

"Eight- You told me you love me."

"Nine- I said im sorry."

"Ten- You said goodbye''

"Sasuke-Kun, was that really our end?"

 _I slowly opened my eyes. The sky lifted many twinkling diamonds. Are you already one of them?_

"So precious and so far away."

"Sakura…"

 _A stranger's voice was heard._

"Whattttttt?" _I startled._

"Who-who was that?"

 _I stood up._

"We're here."

 _The voice was nearer._

"Hi! I am Angelo, and this is Develine. We are the mythical fairies, who will grant whatever you desire."

"What-wha the past? Wait, fairies?" _I said in confusion._

 _They were two fairies that were the same height as my middle finger. They both had white transparent pair of wings and both had faces of a human. Develine wore a red dress, with ballet shoes with laces that wrapped around her leg. She had two tiny ponytails that were shaded of hazel. Her eyes, were gentle with dark-red brown eyes. On the other hand, Angelo wore a white t-shirt with blue shorts that had a buckle-belt attached to the shirt. He wore black school shoes with ankle socks. He had short blonde hair with gentle blue eyes._

"So Miss Sakura. What is your wish?" _said Angelo._

"And please excuse Develine…she's not feeling well, usually she's the hyper type."

 _Develine hid behind him, looking down onto the floor, not giving me a glance._

"Wait my wish?"

 _I wiped my eyes continuously. Maybe this was all a dream._

"You're still here."

"Of course were always here. We've been following you the whole time. We finally got an alone time with you," _said Angelo_.

"So what's your wish?"

 _I don't know what to say…is this really happening?_

"Well Miss Sakura, what is it? Im sorry but we got to rush and do this quickly. If you don't tell us your wish, you might never find us again. Were mythical fairies after all who travel in different worlds and we have to answer many mortal's requests."

"Different-t worlds?" _I stumbled in confusion_.

"Yes. There's your world and billions of other worlds. You may be in this world but there is more of you in other worlds. However, every world is different. Now, you may be an ordinary person but then in the other world you may be the president's daughter. However, your family and friends, will stay the same but there will be people who you will not know who may have a relationship with the people you know, but that's nothing to worry about. Therefore, I and Develine's mission is to grant people's wish. So it's you today, the lucky one. So what is your wish?"

 _Im so confused…but why not give it a shot._

"My- my wish, to go back in the past, before my best friend died. Before Sasuke died in front of my eyes."

 _Develine finally gave me a stare but it wasn't a good one._

"I don't think that's a good idea…" _She said._

"Please ignore Develine, she's sick as I told you, she doesn't know what she's saying," _Interrupted Angelo._

"So are you sure Miss Sakura? But let me tell you, if there is death here, there will be death there. You cannot save him but you can only seek answers. No one will know your true nature. You will only know who you really are, especially what happened to you now," _said Angelo._

"Yes," _I said abruptly without thinking_. _I want to see Sasuke._

"However, there are three warnings you should obey," _said Angelo in a low monotone voice._

"First, you can never make a rash decision that can change yours or anyone's fate. Second, you can

never have deep feelings with another mortal nor can they, especially that world is not where you belong. Third and most importantly, you are just a replacement for another you in that world and no matter what, you cannot reveal who you truly are to anyone, even your family. Just obey those rules and you have nothing to worry about."

 _Develine stayed quiet._

"So if you accept this three and chant this words, we will grant your wish."

 _Develine…what do you want to tell me? However, I want to find out who killed Sasuke. There's no time for questions._

"Yes, I accept."

"Your wish will be granted. But first chant this words. The World Dies, The World Cries but when I open my eyes, I will see Light."

 _I closed my eyes._

 _Suddenly, before I chanted the words, Develine shouted,_

"Don't trust anyone!"

 _I nodded and continued the chant,_

"The World Dies, The World Cries but when I open my eyes I will see light."

 _However, inspite with the magical feeling of swirling dusts that surrounds me after I said the chant, I felt that something was wrong. I wasn't afraid that I was going to a new world but I was afraid of Develine's trembling voice…fear. Don't trust anyone? Why?_

 **Meanwhile…**

"Angelo, why didn't you tell her?!"

"It's none of our concern. Our job is to fulfil what they want. We don't want to interrupt like last time. Or else we really will lose this mission."

"But…Angelo…that girl we saw her twice and granted her a wish twice before. The only difference is that they are different Sakura's in different worlds. Don't you think there's something odd? Why are we seeing her all the time…? This is the third time we saw her."

"Let's just go or else Boss will get mad. Let's go."

"But…Angelo…she's going to die like the others."

 **-End of Miracle One-**

" **Losing someone, is like swimming through a deep ocean."**

 **-HiddenxBlossom-**


End file.
